User blog:SabbyFangirl24/Tell me about you!
Hi everyone! Okay, so this is my first blog post here so please take it easy. I had an idea how I can know all of you better! So all you guys are to do is fill in the blanks about facts of yourself and that's about it! Here it goes!: 1. Introduce yourself. 2. Are you a big fan of Winx Club? 3. If you are a big fan of Winx Club, who's your three top fairies and who are your three top favorite specialists? 4. Do you have any other interests besides Winx Club? If so, list them. 5. Which is your favorite couple in Winx Club? 6. If you were in Winx Club, who would you be? (Not a real Winx Club character) 7. What's your favorite color? 8. What's your favorite hobby? 9. Describe yourself by personality and lifestyle. 10. What is your favorite movie, and why? 11. What kind of style do you like? 12. Which season is your favorite, Spring, Summer, Autumn, or Winter? 13. Do you like my character, Winter? 14. Bye and thanks for telling me about yourself! :D And now, I'm going to answer these questions: 1. Hello! ^^ I'm MonsterGirl2002, most of my friends on the internet calls me GirlX, which is my online nickname, and I'm a friend of FreakyMagic and AnimeQueen97! ^^ 2. I am a BIG FAN of Winx Club. But sadly, I don't have anything Winx Club related. :/ 3. My three favorite fairies are 1. Musa 2. Aisha 3. Roxy, my favorite specialists are 1. Helia 2. Brandon 3. Riven. 4, I love Monster High and Ever After High, besides Winx Club. 5. Musen (Musa and Riven) and Floria (Flora and Helia), I die from their cuteness, honestly. 6. I would be my three (possibly four, but not confirmed who is it yet) fairies, Winter, Twilight and Sandra. 7. Light Blue and Hot Pink. 8. I really enjoy drawing, I really like to impress my family with my drawings. 9. I'm REALLY sensitive, I'm usually nice and kind, I try to be funny, I can be a little angry at times, but I really like meeting new nice people and I REALLY hate copy-cats and bullies. I'm this kind of tomboy, I'm not a fan of dresses nor skirts, I rather be in shorts and a t-shirt or tank-top (in summer), I don't like straightening my hair because it makes me sweat and hot, it's not that I hate sweat, but let's just say that I really don't like my hair. My favorite subject at school is gym and art. And I really like drawing and I wouldn't say that I'm a big book-worm, I just really enjoy reading books sometimes. 10. Monster High 13 Wishes. I adore this movie because it made me be my actual self and it was funny and it was just realy amazing and it bought out the best of me. 11. I just prefer wearing something comfortable and nice, something that interests me and yeah. 12. Winter and Autumn, I rather stick to the cold... 13. Lol, since I made her, I really love her and I hope everyone else does, too. 14. I enjoyed telling you guys about myself and your welcome me! XD Bye! Category:Blog posts